RWBY in Space Part 2: Remnant One
by D4RKSIDECOOKIES
Summary: Team RWBY Ventures into space on the RSS Remnant One. This is NOT a sequel to RWBY in Space AT ALL. White Rose pairing late in the story. TONS of Armageddon references.


RWBY in Space PT 2 – Remnant One.

Disclaimer and Note: This is not a sequel to my first RWBY in Space. The only pairing in here White Rose, but it only comes in to play at the very end, and it's only fluffy, angsty crap. I do not own RWBY (Rooster Teeth Productions). This is told from the perspective of Ruby.

I can't believe this is actually happening! Who would have thought that an ordinary team of Huntresses could be chosen to go into space on board the RSS Remnant One, the newest space vehicle in the Remnant Aeronautics and Space Administration's fleet. It's been only an hour since I woke up, and we're on our way to the launch pad to climb into the ship.

After about 25 minutes of travel, we arrive at the launch pad, and I get a good view of the ship. The orbiter itself is about half the size of the rocket presented here. The rest of the rocket is a big, orange launch engine platform to get it into orbit. The orbiter has "RWBY" in big, black letters on the left wing. Weiss looks at me from across the van. "Are you sure that you want to do this, I'm sure that there are other people who can experiment with how dust reacts in a zero-gravity environment." She says. "Well, we know how it reacts when in an engine, but not how it reacts in combat or vehicle reparation, and if we want to get to Chorus in the next few years, we are going to have to be able to fix our ships in case of damage." I say. "Still, it puzzles me why we were chosen for this..." says Blake. "Come on, guys, this is a once in a lifetime experience! Now put your game faces on, we gotta start heading up to the elevator." says Yang.

We begin to make our way to the elevator. After a quick ride up the launch tower, we hear over the loudspeakers on the tower "Remnant One is on the bridge." The door to the flight deck opens and I climb into the ship. I hear Weiss climb in as I proceed to get belted into the vertically arranged seats. "Hey, Ruby?" asks Weiss. "Yeah?" I reply. "You know, we're sitting on four million pounds of fuel, enough dust to level a continent, and a thing that has two-hundred and seventy thousand moving parts built by the lowest bidder. Makes you feel pretty good doesn't it?" says Weiss. "Yeah, sure." I say.

The door closes and I hear mission control in my headset "Alright, let's go with the Go/No-Go for launch. Retro: Go flight. Booster: Go flight. Trajectory: Go flight. FIDO: Go Flight. EVA: Go flight. Capcom Remnant One: Go Flight. Remnant One, you are cleared for launch, T-Minus Ten Minutes and counting." "Copy that, cleared for launch." says Weiss. After nine months of training in simulators, underwater, and in Gee Force machines, we are finally going to space, and Weiss and I have front row seats on the flight deck. Essentially, Weiss and I are flying this ship.

A while later, we hear the T-Minus one minute alarm and we close and lock the visors on our helmets. I grab hold of the control stick as the trajectory lights up on my HUD. I hear the countdown as the ships engines roar to life, the whole ship shakes.

"3…"

The main launch engine fires up vibrating the whole ship.

"2…"

I start trying to control my breathing, I'll need it for the time to come.

"1…"

There is no going back now…

"Liftoff"

It feels like there is an Ursa sitting on my chest as the Remnant One lifts off from the launch pad and clears the tower. "Start roll maneuver." says the voice through the headset I move the control stick to the right and roll the ship on to its back. "Is it supposed to be like this?!" asks Yang. "Yup, don't worry, only a few more minutes!" I say. Eventually, the main engines of the ship cut off, and the launch engines separate from the orbiter. "Oh my god… It's beautiful!" I hear Weiss cry out in awe. We can see all of Remnant from up here, from the sands of Vacuo, to the Forest of Forever Fall. "Alright, let's exit these flight suits, and get some rest, it's gonna be a long three weeks." I say.

2 WEEKS, 5 DAYS LATER

"Only two more days, at least we've gotten some viable results up here." says Weiss. I hear a ringing in my ears, it sounds like it's coming from the control surface on the flight deck. I make my way to the flight deck and see that it's our Emergency phone. "This is the Remnant One, Ruby Rose speaking." I say into the receiver. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL, WE HAVE DETECTED MULTIPLE OBJECTS HEADING RIGHT FOR YOUR POSITION. ALL CREW MEMBERS SHOULD DON THEIR EMERGENCY RE-ENTRY SUITS AND ACTIVATE PERSONAL LIFE SUPPORT!" says a robotic voice. "Guys, Get dressed in your Re-entry suits NOW!" I yell. "Why, what's going on?" asks Blake. "Meteor Shower. Get suited up!" I say. We all suit up in our black Re-entry suits. The suits are coated in a material that will resist the intense temperatures that the orbiter would normally have to deal with on re-entry. But the suits are a last-ditch solution. There are also four escape pods on the orbiter and they have a GPS system that will take the occupant back to Vale.

"BANG!" I hear as the first meteor strikes the left wing, sending the orbiter into a gut-wrenching spin. Bang after bang is heard as more and more meteors collide with the Remnant One. The air is violently sucked out of the cabin along with our paper data on the experimentation. I see the glass of the cockpit windows break, the flight deck very nearly separate from the rest of the orbiter, and all this time, we scream at the top of our lungs. The meteors finally stop, and we begin to make our ways towards the escape pods. "Oh, no…" says Blake. "What, what's going on now?" asks Weiss. "One of the escape pods was hit, which means someone is going to have to re-enter with the suit." says Blake. "Well, where are we?" I ask. "Looks like we're over the Vacuoan Desert, looks like the Epsilon 9 Area; The Dead Plains. If someone re-enters, they will survive landing, but die of thirst or starvation." says Yang. "There is one more option though, one stays up here until a rescue ship is sent up." says Weiss. "How long would that take?" asks Yang. "On a good day? About two days." says Weiss. "But that's insanely risky, the ship will start to fall out of orbit." says Blake. "Yup, so we're gonna draw straws to see who's gonna stay here." I say. I pull four cables out of the wall randomly, not looking of course. "Draw." I say. "Gimme this thing." says Weiss. We look at our straws, Weiss has the shorter one. "Well, best that you three be going. I have calls to make to Vale Control." says Weiss.

Yang and Blake make their ways to their escape pods, open the doors, float in, air seal the door and eject from the Remnant One. "Look, Ruby, spread the word, try and get a rescue shuttle up here ASAP. Can you do that for me?" asks Weiss, looking away from me. "Yeah, okay Weiss." I say. Time seems to slow as I rip Weiss' oxygen hose from the back of her helmet and throw her into the escape pod. Along with Weiss, I also throw in the experiment data saved on a PDA. I set a timer for ejection and air seal the door, all the while, Weiss is gasping for the non-existent air. The doors air seal, and I hear Weiss gasps and gasps, refilling her parched lungs with air. "Ruby! What the hell do you think you're doing?! It's MY job to stay up here you dunce!" yells Weiss. "It's my turn now, Weiss. You saved my ass from being impaled by a Deathstalker during initiation at Beacon last year, time for you to be saved, Weiss." I say. "Don't do this, please! Let me stay up here, you have a sister Ruby!" yells Weiss with tears in her eyes. "This escape pod is on a timer, there is only thirty seconds left before it ejects, Weiss. Even if I wanted to, I can't pull you out of there. Besides, who here is better at spreading the word and mobilizing a shuttle than the daughter of the biggest dust making family?" I say. "Please…PLEASE DON'T STAY UP HERE!" cries Weiss. I look to the timer, only five seconds. "I'm sorry, Weiss, I'm really sorry." I say. "I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU, I PROMISE!" yells Weiss as the escape pod ejects and falls back towards Remnant. "I know, Weiss." I say before I pass out from exhaustion.

2 DAYS LATER.

I awake to the sound of air, not like venting air, but like… shuttle air. I look at my surroundings and I realize that my helmet is gone and I'm in a bed on a medical shuttle. I can't move any part of my body, except for my head. My voice has failed me completely, so I can't even call for help. I see Weiss, asleep in a chair to my left. I bang my head on the bed as hard as I can to wake her; I guess it works because Weiss is soon awake, and crying at my side. "What were you thinking…" is all that Weiss manages to say before she wraps me in a hug and starts sobbing uncontrollably. I seem to have gotten my voice back because I'm soon crying as well. After about five minutes of this, I finally speak up. "What happened, why can I not move?" I ask. "You… The ship fell out of orbit before we could get a shuttle prepared; you landed just a few hours ago. Your re-entry suit did its part to keep you alive in space, but when you entered the atmosphere, I guess you started to burn a bit. There is no permanent damage, nothing broken; we just injected some violet Dust into your spine to keep your body still. We don't want you aggravating any potential injuries, the effect should wear off in just a few minutes." says Weiss. I wonder where my sister and Blake are, I haven't seen them since they entered the escape pods. "Where are the others?" I ask. "They're at the space center, they will be waiting for us when we arrive." says Weiss. I start to remember the events before I lost consciousness on the Remnant One; we drew straws, Blake and Yang ejected and then I- Oh god, what have I done?! "Weiss, I'm so sorry for what I did up there. I shouldn't have done that at all, especially pulling out your air supply." I say, tears forming again in my eyes. "True, your methods were a bit unorthodox, but even then, I would do it all again the exact same way, because you showed me that you care about me." says Weiss. My face lights up as I take her hand in my own. "That being said, I don't want you to EVER do anything that stupid again. You have no clue how much that scared and saddened me that you would put your own safety and happiness after mine. Please, don't EVER do that again." says Weiss. "I won't, Weiss. As long as you understand why I did what I did." I say. Weiss moves in closer to my face, and captures my lips in her own. Even though I'm shocked at recent developments, I reciprocate the kiss, savoring the warmth as I begin to realize that I can feel the rest of my body. I pull Weiss on top of me and deepen the kiss a bit just before an officer enters the room. "Um….excuse me girls, we've, uh…..landed at Vale Space Center." he says, clearly embarrassed to be walking in on two people kissing. "Right, let's go, Ruby." says Weiss, taking my hand and we step onto the tarmac, and see Yang and Blake waiting for us. Yang wraps me in suffocating hug and starts crying lightly. "Ruby, thank god you're alive!" says Blake. "What happened up there?" asks Yang? I take a deep breath, wanting to say something, but a squeeze on my hand tells me to do otherwise. "It's a long story; remind me to tell it tomorrow." I say. We walk to a car and begin to make our way back to Beacon.

When we arrive at Beacon, it's almost midnight. We decide to go straight to bed after getting up to our dorm. We've been given a two week reprieve from classes to recover and tell stories. II try to climb up to my bed, but the pain in my muscles seems to be hindering me. Weiss pulls me down to her bed and I slip under the covers. I think of giving Weiss her space when she wraps her arms around the small of my back and pulls me close. I let out a long sigh as I snuggle in to Weiss' chest. "Happy to be home?" says Weiss with a small giggle. "You have no idea." I say before drifting off to the most peaceful sleep I've had since liftoff.

Final Comments: Hope you enjoyed my RWBY in space without the lemon in it. I've come to the conclusion that I'm not exactly all that great at writing, so I'd make any complex ideas barebones and easy to understand. Also, you notice that there are a lot of references to Armageddon in here. That would be because Armageddon is my favourite movie ever of all time. Anywho, hope you enjoyed. As always, comments and reviews, as long as they are constructive, are greatly appreciated. I'm out.


End file.
